Passing in the Night
by Wynefred
Summary: When a young hunter breaks into her bar, Jo defends her territory. But can she defend her heart? A series of 100-word drabbles from Jo's perspective, written by CFEditor and Wynefred for Mali Bear's Buddy's birthday.
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

A/N1: A birthday present for Mali Bear's Buddy, in appreciation for her friendship and her work in the SPN Writer's Guild. Written in a series of 100-word drabbles.

A/N2: Tag for "Everybody Loves a Clown" Written by CFEditor.

* * *

><p>Jo's rifle pressed hard against his back. He wrestled it from her... but "don't depend on guns alone" was her dad's sage advice.<p>

His green eyes challenged her... She felt an instant chemistry, even in that brief glance. She almost felt bad decking him.

Later, he gave her that look, the one that said, "I want to get in your pants." She would've tossed his cheap pick-up line in his face like bad whisky.

Instead, he said, "Wrong place, wrong time," and that hooked her.

_Damn it, Dean_, she thought, _why couldn't you be like the other jerks passing through?_


	2. I Can't Fight This Feeling

AN: Tag for "Simon Said". Written by Wynefred.

* * *

><p>Jo watched the black Impala skid out of the Roadhouse lot as Kevin Cronin sang his final notes behind her. She smiled to herself, remembering her previous encounters with Dean Winchester.<p>

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, you stay away from that boy, do you hear me?" Her mom's voice interrupted her musings.

"Seriously, Mom, you've got nothing to worry about." Jo tried to look innocent.

Ellen snorted. "Yeah, right. I know that look, sweetie. And I'm telling you to stay away."

Jo nodded to appease her mother, but her mind still rested on the sexy jerk who just walked out her door.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

A/N: Tag for "No Exit". Written by Wynefred.

* * *

><p>She pushed him away and he left. Which was exactly what she wanted, right? Jo wasn't sure about anything anymore.<p>

The hunt... talking to Dean... brought a flood of memories and kindled the bitter ache in her heart. The revelation about her dad's death caused that ache to swell, suffocating her, fresh as the day he'd died.

Dean reminded her so much of her dad... tall, confident, oozing with charm and humor. A true hunter. How could she even look at him? She didn't know what to do, just that she needed to be alone right now. Away from _him_.


	4. Unrequited

A/N: Tag of sorts for "Born Under a Bad Sign". Written by Wynefred.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll call you later, okay?"<em>

_"No you won't."_

And he didn't. Not to check on her afterward or to tell her that Sam was okay.

It's not like they'd ever gotten together, but she knew him. Probably better than he knew himself.

At the news of Sam's death, her heart ached for Dean. Later, hearing that Sam was alive, she breathed a sigh of relief. When hunters talked of Dean shredded by hellhounds, Jo knew it was true by the shattering of her heart. She sobbed for days.

After his miraculous return, Jo hoped for a call that never came.


	5. Sacrifice

A/N: Tag for Abandon All hope. Written by CFEditor.

* * *

><p>Dean's devilish eyes twinkled as he offered to "make merry." His boyish charm and hypnotic eyes drew Jo, but she pulled back, remembering three long, silent years. She would not be swayed with honeyed words, then abandoned.<p>

At Carthage, Jo saved Dean but lay dying in his stead. Under siege, she prepared to blow the enemy to Hell. She regretted the years wasted, the moments she and Dean were never quite in sync. "See you on the other side... sooner or later," Dean said, pain in his eyes. "Better make it later," she admonished, as they stole their final kiss.


	6. Witness and Executioner

A/N: Tag for Defending Your Life. Written by CFEditor.

* * *

><p>Jo faced Dean with a mixture of emotions - regret that their story had ended too soon; worry that he'd stop fighting, consumed by self-loathing; and anger that her words could be twisted to mirror his overwhelming and undeserved guilt.<p>

At least she could set him straight. He was full of crap. She'd had a good life, he wasn't to blame, _she_had pulled the trigger at Carthage. Dean retorted that if you took away the crap, what then?

"You really want to die not knowing?"

Caressing his face, she let his zippo fall, hoping her words made a difference.


End file.
